The birth of a conscience
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Sirius, Remus and Peter are sick of James' obsession with Snape. So they decide to do something about it. Total fluff, rated M for safety, slash


**A/N: Hello lovelies!**

**This came to me while I was writing a Remus/Severus/Sirius one shot for a friend, who wishes to remain unnamed. Like halfway through I was like what if James Potter suddenly grew a conscience?**

**And then this happened!**

**This is pure fluff by the way, nothing serious about it, so don't expect too much.**

**P.S: for those interested, next chapter of **_**Tired **_**is almost finished just need to figure out some other stuff. It will be published on my next update which will be soon.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Severus is very OOCness, but it works for the story so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that right goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

James growled as he glared up at the ceiling, cursing his so called friends as he lay on the bed in the room of requirement thinking back to how he ended up trapped in the transforming room in the first place.

He had just finished telling the rest of the marauders about what he thought would be the biggest and best prank that any of them had ever pulled. James was beaming with excitement as he told them all the sordid details, he simply couldn't wait to get started.

Unfortunately Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't feel the same. James couldn't understand it.

Sure Remus never approves of his pranks and Peter usually tries to stay out of the way whenever James wanted to do something with the potential to get them all expelled, but Sirius?

Usually Sirius is all for pulling pranks, hell James can barely stop him on most days.

But today he didn't.

And Potter knew the reason why.

It was all Moony's fault!

Damn meddling werewolf. Telling him that he's obsessed, that he's got a serious problem.

Serious problem my ass!

There's nothing wrong with him.

He's James freakin' Potter for fucks sakes.

He's handsome, athletic, charming, intelligent, the whole fucking package and they have the nerve to tell James that he has a problem, inform him that they're going to put a stop to his his condition and toss him in there while shouting "this is for your own good."

Like hell it is!

James growled as he got off the bed and walked over to one of the single leather couches that sat next to a warm fire in the room, there was a side table with a bottle of wine with two glasses beside the seat. The hazel eyed wizard didn't even bother with either of the glasses as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig of the red liquid inside, before he slumped into the leather couch.

According to Remus, although he still didn't approve of his plans, the prank wasn't the problem but the victim that he chose for the prank.

Severus Snape, because it was always Severus Snape.

According to Remus, the reason he always chose Snape to be on the receiving end of their shenanigans is because he's obsessed with the greasy little git.

Imagine that!

James Potter obsessed with Severus Snape?!

That's the biggest load of bullshit James has ever heard in his life. Why in the name of all things good and holy would James be obsessed with that prat?

"You're interest in Snape is unhealthy."

How is it unhealthy?!

And what the hell do they mean by interest anyway?

He has no interest in Snape...

And even if he had an interest in Snape, it would be perfectly healthy.

James' hatred of Snape is completely justified. He isn't obsessed, just dedicated in the pursuit of rightful justice.

That little shit's been a complete prat since the moment that James met him on the train in their very first year.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy." James scoffed as he took another gulp of wine. He could still remember that first day as if it was yesterday, although the hazel eyed wizard wasn't exactly sure why it bothered him so much. But it still irked him how easily Snape chose slytherin over him- I mean- gryffindor.

Gryffindor was after all the home of the brave. Some of the greatest wizards in history came from the lion's den they were charming, handsome, intelligent, athletic, the whole fucking package. And yet for some stupifying reason Snivellus wanted to be in the one house that practically screamed home of the evil slimy death eaters.

From that moment James just knew that he and Snape wouldn't get along. That point was only proven once school started.

The little twit was always...

He was... Well he kept...

...

...

Hexing him!

That's right! James still had some scars from some of the nastier hexes that Snape threw at him.

_'Well in his defence, he only hexed us after we started something first'_

The hazel eyed wizard frowned at the little voice that spoke in his head, as he stared into the burning logs in the fireplace and pursed his lips in thought.

But...

Snape was always following them! Greasy little git was always watching, constantly trying to get them expelled. Even though they never...

They didn't...

_'You were constantly tormenting him'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Truth's a bitch isn't it?'_

You know what none of that even matters!

Snape is a greasy, skinny, simpering, annoying, smug little snake that deserves everything he gets.

Again, James is not obsessed with him.

Contrary to what Remus may believe Snivellus isn't all he thinks about. And contrary to what Sirius may believe Snape isn't his only victim.

There are plenty of people that James torments on a daily basis, Severus just happens to receive a little more torment than the others do.

James sank further back into the chair as he loosened his tie and gave another snort as he thought back to Peters less than intelligent theory as to why he was so insistent on torturing Snape.

"Maybe it's sexual tension"

That has to be the most ludicrous thing James has heard in his entire life.

Him? Want Snivelly Snape like that?

Sure, when fish walk!

_'Well-'_

_'Shut up!'_

There's nothing even remotely attractive about Snape.

What with that skinny body and sickly pale skin, not to mention that obviously greasy hair and ridiculously large nose.

_'None of that stopped you from thinking about him last night while you were-'_

_'That was an accident!'_

_'Sure it was'_

_'Why won't you shut up?'_

_'Why won't you leave Severus alone?'_

James was ripped from his thoughts when he saw a door suddenly appear, the gryffindor craned his neck so he could see the door more clearly.

James still wasn't sure exactly why the marauders had deemed it appropriate to lock him in there and command the room not to let him out. Especially in the setting he was in.

There was a large four poster bed to one side of the wall decked out in black silk sheets, two leather seats that sat in front of the warm fireplace on top of a plush carpet. Not to mention the bottle of wine and glasses, James wasn't sure what was meant to happen next but he's sure that it can't be anything good.

There was a loud rustling and what sounded like arguing coming from the door until it suddenly opened and something was shoved inside before the door closed again.

James frowned as he got up off the chair to go and see what his friends had thrown in there with him and froze at what he saw.

It was a boy.

A pale, skinny, raven haired boy.

It was Snape and he was...

Naked?!

James stared as the figure on the floor groaned in pain until he seemed to catch up with the current events and hurried to scurry against the nearest wall. The slytherin's body trembled despite the warmth caused by the fire burning in the fireplace on the other side of the room and he moved to pull his legs tightly against his chest while he wrapped his arms around them.

James was confused when Snape didn't even look up at him to curse at him or demand to be let out, sure the raven haired boy might be dying from embarrassment from his current situation but shouldn't he have said something?

The gryffindor took a step closer, Snape's head snapped up and James realised why Snape hadn't immediately reacted to his presence.

"Hullo?"

There seemed to be a piece of black material covering the boy's eyes and James guessed that it was charmed to stay there since Snape probably would have taken it off by now if he could.

"W-who's there?" Snape asked, his voice seemed to quiver as he stared up into nothing and his body curled further into itself at whatever unknown threat there may be.

James made to speak, but realised that Snape would most definitely freak if he found out that he was alone with him not only blindfolded but completely naked as well.

The gryffindor reached into his cloak and aimed his wand against his throat as he quietly muttered a spell, James felt a warm tingling going all around his neck and cleared his throat once the tingling had stopped.

"Who do you think?"

James gave a smile of appreciation at the low baritone that his voice taken, if only his voice always sounded this way. It certainly wouldn't take much to get Evans attention then. He sounds like sex on stereo.

Snape tensed as he tried to shift back a little more. The slytherin's voice dropped to a terrified whisper, "Who are you?"

James mind whirled for an answer but after not finding one he said with as much confidence as he could muster. "That's not important. Get up."

"Wh-why? What do you want, who-who are you?"

"Like I said before who I am isn't important right now, what is important is getting your skinny arse off the floor before I lose my patience."

Snape hesitated for a moment until he slowly stood up on shaky legs and stood awkwardly by the wall while he covered his manhood with his hands and looked down at the ground despite the fact that he couldn't see anything anyway.

What on earth were Remus and Sirius thinking throwing Snape in here with him like this? If they're so convinced of his obsession with him then why throw him in here as vulnerable as he is. I mean they left him with his wand for merlin's sake.

What's stopping James from hexing Snape into oblivion?

Then the seeker remembered Peter's theory and he almost gave a snort of amusement.

"Maybe its sexual tension."

So what, they toss Snape in here blindfolded and completely naked hoping that James would have some kind of awakening and shag the little git silly?

Well if that isn't the most-

James smirked in amusement as he stared at the boy still cowering against the wall and curiosity got the best of him.

"Come here."

Snape seemed to jump at the sudden command before he slowly stepped forward, lifting a hand in front of him to feel his way forward while the other covered the one part of his anatomy that matters most.

James watched as he came closer and almost laughed when Snape's hand came into contact with his chest and he pulled back as if he'd been burnt.

"Good."

Snape's hand went back down and he looked away, while James started pacing around him as his eyes slowly started drifting all along his body. Snape was thinner than he looked under his clothes and his body was incredibly pale but he wasn't as hideous as James and Sirius often joked he probably was.

The slytherin's skin was smooth and James found himself wondering if it was as soft as it looked and before he could stop himself the wizard reached out and dragged his hand down his back. Snape shivered at the touch and his head snapped back to try and look at the other despite the blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

Severus shivered again as the words were spoken against his neck, James then continued to pace until he stood in front of the slytherin and found a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

If he was being completely honest with himself, James would admit that he was starting to get a little turned on right now. Here was Severus Snape, his greatest enemy.

Vulnerable and at James' complete mercy. He could do anything he wanted to Snape anything at all and the slytherin wouldn't even know it was him. Although it shouldn't, James really was turned on.

He could do anything to Snape.

Anything.

"Do you know why you're here, Severus?"

The slytherin tensed at the sound of his name and gulped.

"N-no, sir."

_'Sir?'_

James held back a snort, although to Snape he probably sounds much older than he really is.

The gryffindor took the pale chin into his hand and tilted it up while the other went down to slide down his chest. "You're here to do whatever I want you to do."

_'Tell me if you hate Severus so much then, explain to me what you're doing right now.'_

James frowned as he stared down at the blush that slowly grew and became darker while his other hand lingered on Snape's waist.

_'Nothing I'm just teasing him'_

_'Teasing him? As in foreplay?'_

_'What?! No!'_ James mentally screamed at the voice in his head, while his head gave a slight tilt as his eyes stayed fixed on the slytherin's pink lips. _'I'm just messing with him, I'm not planning on doing anything'_

_'Messing with him?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Does messing with him include kissing as well or are you just trying to get a closer look at his nose?'_

Hazel eyes blinked and the wizard pulled back with wide eyes when he realised that he was slowly moving forward and getting dangerously close to Snape's lips. The slytherin's breaths were coming out in panicked pants as he felt the others closing proximity and his body began to tremble under James' touch.

_'Shit!'_

_'Exactly'_

James pulled away completely wondering what on earth he was thinking.

_'You were thinking how great it would be to shag Severus'_

_'No I wasn't! I hate Snivellus, I would never-'_

_'If you hate him so much then why haven't you done anything yet. You could have hexed him at least fifteen times in the time that he's been in here, but so far all you've managed to do was touch him and get yourself horny'_

"Hello?" Snape asked uncertainly as he awkwardly shuffled his feet and stared down at the ground, while his arms wrapped around his own waist.

_'Just admit it. You want him don't you?'_

_'No.'_

_'Think about it James, you're in a locked room, alone with with a vulnerable, exposed blindfolded Severus. In this situation Snape is completely dependent on you, in need of your help and protection. Didn't you have a dream just like this last week?'_

James rolled his eyes, _'That was different'_

_'How was it different?'_

_'Snape wasn't naked and blindfolded'_

_'Yeah that bit came at the end,' _James growled low in his throat causing Snape to tense and shrink back a bit, _'Snape was clinging to your arm, begging you to protect him from Rosier and the rest of them. Just before promising to give you anything in exchange for your help. Cliché damsel in distress much?'_

_'Oh shut it!'_

James glared wondering why he'd suddenly found it fit to grow a conscience now of all times and such an annoying one at that.

_'I don't know either.'_

The gryffindor sighed as he stared at the still trembling Snape, _'What on earth am I going to do now?'_

_'You could fuck him'_

_'I thought you were supposed to be my conscience'_

_'I am, and as your conscience I must insist that you never look a gift shag in the mouth, you know unless you plan on-'_

_'Don't even say it'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Just don't'_

_'Is it because you're getting really turned on right now?'_

James folded his arms over his chest and huffed, _'Yes'_

_'Sweet Merlin's beard he finally admits it! I think we just had a breakthrough.'_

"I-..." James looked up just as Severus paused before taking a deep breath as he spoke, "Whoever you are, what do you want from me? Why not just let me go?"

_'What now?'_

_'I say kiss him'_

James frowned, _'Kiss him?'_

_'Just do it. You know you want to and if you hate it, then you prove me wrong and I'll never say a word again. You'll be able to torment conscience free.'_

_'I-'_

_'Just do it you big pussy!'_

_'Alright, alright!' _The gryffindor's jaw fell open in a gape, "There's no need to be pushy."

"What?" Severus asked in confusion and shrank back a little more when James' eyes snapped up to meet him and he took a deep breath. The gryffindor marched up up to Snape and gave no warning before grabbing the back of Snape's neck to keep him still and crushing there lips together in a searing kiss. The slytherin instantly tensed and his body went completely still for a moment due to shock until he finally seemed to snap out of it, raising his hands to start pushing at James' shoulders.

The gryffindor wrapped his free arm around Severus' waist and causing Snape's struggled efforts to increase tenfold until a few moments passed and his arms began to grow weak. Clutching the front of the others robes as he tried to keep his feet steady, while he shyly kissed back.

_'Oh shit! I'm kissing Snape'_

_'Yes you are and how does it feel?'_

_'It feels...good'_ James moaned into Severus' mouth and his arm tightened around the slytherin's waist and the other slipped up into Snape's hair drawing out a moan from the other.

James felt his heart begin to pound at the sound that Snape made and he started walking forward urging Severus to walk back until, the back of the slytherin's legs hit the bed and James pulled back to give them both time to breathe before pushing the boy back onto the bed and straddling his waist.

James leaned down to kiss Snape again, slipping his tongue down into the others mouth making Severus let out a brief squeak of surprise before kissing back.

James pulled back for a moment to pull off his tie and jumper, as he stared down at the flushed and panting Snape beneath him before diving back I with renewed passion as he gave the slytherin and insanely deep kiss.

Severus moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around James' neck to bring the other closer, causing James to involuntarily grind into the boy's leg and making his erection quickly start to harden.

_'James.'_

James paid no attention to the voice in his head as he quickly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and tugged it off before throwing the piece of clothing across the room.

_'James what are you doing?'_

_'Taking your advice'_

The gryffindor pulled away from Snape's lips to start nipping and kissing his way down the others jaw onto his neck while Severus gave one breathless moan after the next.

_'And what advice was that?'_

_'You're right, I want him'_ James all but whined in his head while his hands slipped down to drift over Severus' chest, eliciting a sharp gasp when the gryffindor's hands brushed against his nipple and James kissed his way down lower until he got to one of the rosy buds on Snape's chest and latched his mouth onto it to start sucking. 'I want him so bad'

_'Exactly what do you plan on doing right now James?' _

_'Shag Snape as many times as he wants, you're right I want him. I should have done this ages ago, he's so-'_

_'Woah, woah, woah! Who told you to fuck Severus?!'_

_'You did'_

_'I was joking you twit! I didn't mean for you to actually shag this poor boy!'_

_'Then why did you say it?'_

_'I just wanted you to admit that you fancy him, I wasn't serious about-'_

_'Too late, I want him and I'll have him. That's the end of that'_

James was breathing hard as the sounds that left Snape's throat began to echo in the room caused desire to course through his veins and his arousal to harden to almost painful proportions as he moved his attention to the other nipple and Snape buried his hands in his windswept hair. The griffyndor's groaned at the feeling and his hands immediately started to fumble with his belt buckle.

_'Merlin I want to be inside him so bad'_

_'James think about what you're doing!'_

_'I'm about to fuck Severus'_

_'Yes but he doesn't know it's you that's about to do it, he's blindfolded'_

_'Yeah, that's so hot'_ James moaned as he released the nub in his mouth to move up and give Severus another deep kiss while he pushed his hands down.

_'Stop and think for a bloody second, Snape doesn't know its you that's kissing him right now. So who does he think it is?'_

_'Does it matter who he thinks it is?'_

_'I don't know...does it?'_

James paused and pulled back as he stared down at the flushed boy beneath him, before he spoke. "If you had to guess, who do you think I am?"

Snape answered between panting breath, "I-I don't know."

"But you're thinking of someone while you're with me aren't you?" James asked again and Snape hesitated before giving a quick nod. "And who would that be?"

Severus didn't answer and James leaned down until his mouth was right against the others ear while his hands slipped down to wrap around Snapes erection earning a sharp gasp and a moan, "Who are you thinking about Severus?"

"No one-ah-Evan! Evan Rosier!" Snape yelped out in surprise as the hand around his cock suddenly tightened and James stilled completely, "Why are you thinking about him?"

"He, when were alone he touches me sometimes." Snapes blush got darker and James eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Touches you how?" James tried not to growl, "Like I am right now?"

"No, I've never- he hasn't seen me without clothes on before but he, he likes to feel over my clothes. He touches me in the dorms sometimes. Late at night when everyone else is sleeping." Severus' voice dropped to a low whisper and he turned his head away, almost like he could see the man above's stare.

Of course if Severus could see James, he'd notice that the gryffindor was seething with rage.

_'Why that sneaky little-... Oh my next prank is going to be huge.'_

_'Forget about the next prank, focus on what you're going to do about Severus right now'_

Severus bit his lip and moved his leg a bit causing it to brush against James' arousal and making the gryffindor bite back a deep moan.

_'Can't I just fuck him?'_

_'No you can not!'_

_'Why not?'_ James whined in his head as his hand slowly drifted up Snape's thin pale chest over his neck to cup his jaw and brush his thumb against the slytherin's bruised lips.

_'Alright then go ahead, shag Snape. Just know that if you do shag him like this, you'll never be able to touch him again.'_

James froze, _'And why not?'_

_'Because he's blindfolded you dunderhead! Do you really think Severus would let you anywhere near him if he knew that you once took advantage of him while he was vulnerable and exposed?' _

_'I-' _James reached for his wand, _'Then I'll just get rid of it.'_

_'Don't!'_

James sat back with exasperation still feeling his erection throb with need, _'What is it now?'_

_'Use your head and stop thinking like such a hot headed fool!'_

_'You know you're starting to sound a lot like Snape.'_

_'That's because I'm not an idiot, I'm just trapped inside one.' _James growled at that but said nothing. _'If you just take it off right now, Severus will think this was all some elaborate prank to humiliate him and he'll hate you forever.'_

_'O.K, well if you're so smart then what do you think I should do?'_

_'Step away from the sexy slytherin and wait until the door reappears.'_

_'That's your brilliant plan?'_

_'Would you rather have Severus hate you?'_

_'Well of course not'_

_'Then do as I say'_

James sighed as he slowly pulled away from Severus cursing his damn conscience into hell as he stared mournfully at the raven haired slytherin who was slowly sitting up and pulling back towards the centre of the bed.

"Hello?"

James sighed as he went to pick up his shirt, _'Exactly what do you suggest we do until the door reappears'_

_'I don't know, keep yourself busy'_

_'I was about to keep busy when you interrupted me'_

_'Oh stop whining, what's that saying let a man shag a grouchy slytherin and he fucks for a day. Teach a man to use his head and he gets the opportunity to fuck for a lifetime'_

_'That's not how that saying goes'_

_'Same difference'_

_'What do you suppose I do now?'_

_'Look up at Severus. Use your head and I don't mean the one in your pants'_

James looked up to find the other huddled up on the black silk sheets with his head ducked down on his knees, before looking down at the shirt in his hands. The gryffindor took a deep breath as he walked around the bed and sat down beside Snape causing the boy to flinch back as the be moved.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what are you going to do?" Severus asked with suspicion streaming in his voice, James sighed as he placed a hand on Snape's shoulder and the slytherin tensed.

"Come here."

Severus hesitated for a brief moment before turning a bit and edging closer towards where the voice had come from. Once he was close enough, James lifted his shirt around Snape's shoulders and helped him put his arms through the material before leaning closer to start buttoning the shirt.

"How did you get here in the first place?"

Severus stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I was in the library, then I heard a noise and everything went black. Then later I wasn't wearing any clothes and I couldn't see a thing, I heard arguing and then suddenly I was here." The slytherin paused as he lifted his head to ask. "Where am I?"

James swallowed as he stared at the other before moving up on the bed and wrapping his arms around the slytherin's shoulders to pull him back against his chest. "I'll tell you, but first tell me about Rosier. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend."

"A friend that likes to touch you?"

Severus blushed and lowered his head, "Evan is complicated, but he's a good friend and we're close. He doesn't touch me like that because he fancies me. He just-"

James frowned, "He just what?"

"He knows what it's like to be alone and unwanted. He understands, so it's O.K when it's him."

James leaned forward to speak against Snape's ear, "You let me touch you."

Severus shivered, "I don't know who you are and I suppose it's just... easier to do this with a stranger, someone you don't know. That way it doesn't matter, even if you reject me afterwards. At least I won't have to remember your face, just what we did."

"But what if-" James swallowed before he tried again. "What if I wasn't a stranger, what if you knew me?"

Severus tensed and James took a deep breath when the slytherin spoke, "I don't know."

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"I don't know, do I?"

James gave an awkward chuckle, "Probably not."

Snape stayed silent for a moment before giving a brief nod, "Tell me."

_'What are you doing?!'_

_'Using my head'_

James reached back into his pocket and pulled out his wand as he spoke, "Just so you know, this wasn't some elaborate trick to try and humiliate you. I suppose I fancy you and well, things sort of got out of hand you see."

James touched his wand against his throat and his voice returned to normal, "I really do mean it you know, I like you a lot. Strangely enough it took my friends locking us in here for me to see it."

Severus tensed considerably and James could swear that the boy had stopped breathing. "Severus calm down and breath. I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I wasn't even planning on hurting you."

The slytherin swallowed hard and took a deep shuddering breath, "Then what do you want?"

"Not sure really." James gave a brief chuckle and reached up to mutter an unsticking charm and the blindfold fell away, "I guess, I want to try this. Me and you. And not just a quick shag either, I... I'd like to try but only if you wanted to."

Snape said nothing as his hands went up to clutch at the shirt he was wearing, "Why?"

"Because I may not understand you right now, but I'd like to. If you'll let me, Severus." The slytherin sat still for a moment before pulling out of James' arms and turning to look up at the gryffindor. James saw so many different emotions go through those dark onyx eyes that it nearly took his breath away.

"You've bullied me since the moment we met."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure why I did that." James said with a sheepish grin, "Peter said it's because of sexual tension. I guess he was right."

Severus flushed but kept his eyes stern, "So your friends did this?"

"Yes."

"And how do I know this isn't some sort of prank?"

James moved forward and crushed their lips together in a kiss, making Snape's eyes go wide before he slowly and reluctantly leaned into it. James pulled away a moment later and spoke against the others lips.

"It isn't, just give me a chance. We don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to, we'll keep this just between us. And we'll go as slow as you want to. Can we at least try, just once?"

Severus stared back into James eyes for a moment before looking away as he bit his lip, "No one will know?"

"No one."

Severus took a deep breath and raked a hand through his head before giving a quick nod, "Just once."

James beamed at the raven and leaned forward to give I'm a soft kiss, lingering just long enough for Severus to pull away when the slytherin leaned into him as well to return it.

_'Well done James! That was brilliantly done! I'm proud of you'_

_'Thanks...'_

...

...

_'So can I shag him now?'_

_'NO!'_

**The End.**

**A/N: so that was fun, **

**Please review.**


End file.
